1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device for manufacturing a seamless hat and, more particularly, to a device that provides an assembling cutting device capable of simultaneously connecting a plurality of seam allowance cut pieces and cutting the residue of cloth in order that the width of connection is uniform and to be more efficient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A prior method for manufacturing a seamless hat is described in detail as below:
(1) a cloth with a content of fiber must be determined at the first stage. Then, a plurality of cut pieces, which are patterned to be with special figures in advance, are overlapped with some edges needed to be machined. Further, the edges and the cut pieces are simply fixed to each other by way of sewing with initial sewing points distributed around the connecting edges.
(2) The overlapped edges of the seam allowance cut piece are melted. Thus, the fiber is melted as well, and the connection is made successfully. Further, the residue will be trimmed off. On one hand, if the trim is too much, a defect product may be generated, such as with a hole, cave, etc. Alternatively, the continuous process will cause bumpiness to the layers.
(3) The processes of the prior method are complicated and not beneficial to an efficient production.
Therefore, how to figure out the disadvantages of the prior arts is an important issue to skilled people in the related field.